Les scanners à rêves
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Jérémie et Aelita.


Synopsis : oneshot. Petite conversation nocturne entre Jérémie et Aelita.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Les scanners à rêves_

Il était plus de minuit et presque tout le monde dormait dans les dortoirs du collège Kadic. Seuls Aelita Stones et Jérémie Belpois travaillaient encore à un programme informatique qui leur permettrait, ils l'espéraient, de vaincre XANA. Après des heures de travail, Jérémie appuya sur une touche et s'écroula dans sa chaise.

- Voilà, soupira-t-il. On laisse tourner ça toute la nuit et demain, ça devrait être prêt.

- Merci, Jérémie, murmura Aelita. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

En entendant ces mots,_ Einstein_ rougit.

- Tu sais, protesta-t-il, moi, c'est Franz Hopper que j'ai envie de remercier. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ses notes. Il a vraiment fait un boulot pas croyable !

- Oui, approuva la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il y a des choses qu'il a faites et dont je ne comprends toujours pas le fonctionnement. Tiens, ses scanners à rêves, par exemple.

- Des scanners à rêves ?

- Oui. Tu sais, quand on est translaté sur Lyoko, le scanner choisit l'apparence qu'on y aura selon sa personnalité ou son imagination. Ulrich aime les arts martiaux, il a une âme de guerrier, il se retrouve en samouraï. Yumi est quelqu'un de très traditionnel, très attachée au Japon, elle y porte un costume traditionnel japonais. Odd est gourmand, joueur et, heu, paresseux, il devient un homme-chat, avec des couleurs vives pour représenter son côté fantaisiste. Et ainsi de suite.

- Et toi, voulut savoir Jérémie, ton avatar de lutin, il correspond à quoi ?

Son amie regarda de côté, soudain embarrassée.

- Oh... je crois que cela vient du livre de légendes anciennes que mon père me lisait quand j'étais toute petite. Il y avait l'histoire d'une princesse elfe qui vivait toute seule et toute triste dans un lointain royaume, elle souhaitait désespérément le quitter mais n'y arrivait pas…

En entendant sa voix se teinter de tristesse, le petit génie lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Mais tu n'es plus toute seule, maintenant, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et on retrouvera ton père, et on vaincra XANA. Je te le promets.

Aelita lui rendit son étreinte, incapable d'articuler un mot. Un long moment s'écoula. Des adolescents plus âgés ou plus hardis auraient sans doute profité de l'occasion pour s'embrasser mais les deux intellos se sentaient trop gênés pour faire un pas dans cette direction. Finalement, la jeune fille se dégagea. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, c'était trop tôt, et même si elle savait parfaitement que Jérémie la respectait assez pour ne pas la brusquer, le fait qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, enlacés et _en pyjamas _avait vraiment quelque chose de troublant.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

- Et moi, quoi ?

- Tu es déjà allé sur Lyoko une fois, non ? Il était comment, ton avatar ?

- Heu, il n'avait rien d'intéressant, éluda-t-il en rougissant. Bon, on se voit demain pour tester ce programme ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Bonne nuit.

C'était l'un des traits de caractère que Jérémie préférait chez Aelita : la façon dont elle prenait toujours soin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des autres. Elle avait compris qu'il avait un peu honte de l'apparence de son double numérique et même si elle n'était pas du genre à se moquer de lui, elle respectait le fait qu'il préfère le garder secret. Emu, Jérémie prit son courage à deux mains.

- Einstein ! lança-t-il au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte.

- Pardon ?

- J'étais en Einstein, avoua le petit génie en se souvenant encore du choc qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant sa grosse moustache blanche en bataille, sa tenue miteuse et les bâtons de craie qu'il devait lancer en guise d'armes. Il avait beau admirer l'inventeur de la théorie de la relativité, il n'aimait pas du tout son look. Pendant quelques instants, son amie le regarda avec étonnement, puis lui sourit.

- Je trouve cela très mignon, dit-elle.

Et elle quitta vivement la pièce, laissant Jérémie complètement perplexe.

_La fin…_


End file.
